Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gardening glove which snugly fits on the hand with each finger and thumb stall including rigid cup-like or claw-like projections generally configured to simulate long fingernails which project beyond the tip ends of the finger and thumb stalls for effectively digging in the soil around desired plants in order to remove undesirable weeds and the like and to aerate the soil. The hard, rigid projections are attachable to the exterior surface of the finger and thumb stalls in a manner to enable removal thereof when desired so that the glove can be used in a conventional manner and laundered if desired with each projection being mounted on a sleeve-like member telescoped over the finger or thumb stall with "Velcro" fastening arrangements or equivalent fastening arrangements being used to detachably secure the sleeve-like member to the finger and thumb stalls.